This invention is intended as an accessory for certain stringed musical instruments of the lute family. In particular, it is intended as an attachment for a lute of the type wherein the player holds the instrument in front of his or her body, and strums or plucks the strings. The invention is described in connection with a bass cello, but it will be appreciated that it is applicable to many other instruments as well, for example, basses, guitars, etc.
Stringed instruments of the type described can, of course, be played either right or left handed, but in the discussion that follows only right handed operation is mentioned. Left handed operation would generally be opposite, as will be understood.
Conventionally, stringed musical instruments of the type mentioned are positioned with the instrument body approximately adjacent to the player's right hip, and are supported by a strap passing over the player's left shoulder, the strap ends being fastened to the tail and the neck of the instrument. Instrument support in this manner is relatively unstable. Accordingly, some portion of the player's attention and physical attributes must be devoted to simply holding the instrument in the desired position to be played. The present invention reduces that burden on the player.